Today, freight handling is known as containerization, a system of intermodal freight transport using intermodal containers (also called shipping containers and ISO containers) made of weathering steel. The containers have standardized dimensions. System employing van size cargo bodies such as sea containers which are transferred from over-the road vehicles to railroads, to loading platforms, to ships, etc. without unloading the container until it reaches its final destination. Such containers are generally equipped with hollow corner fittings having one or more slotted walls whereby the container can be removeably secured to lifting and transporting devices. On a railroad fiat car or on board ship, it becomes necessary to lash the container to the car or ship. Sea containers are used in the shipping industry to transport freight. When a ship reaches land, the sea containers are loaded off the ship and placed on land but somewhat near the water where high winds can move the containers and damage the load.
Typical sea containers include sea container fittings which are particularly adapted for use with freight containers and more specifically with containerized cargo containers. The corner fittings provide the container with the means which allow the container to be lifted or coupled to other containers or secured to surfaces such as ships deck, the floor of a railroad car or the ground. Such containers are commonly in use for hauling freight by ship, rail or air wherein the shipping container itself could form the body portion of a vehicle or the means for holding and stacking material being hauled within vehicles. When constructed in this fashion, the container, while being liftable by twist lug elements, cannot be easily lifted by a conventional lifting hook nor can containers be easily coupled vertically or horizontally.
What is needed in the current industry, is a means for securing or anchoring the sea container to land where high winds can move the containers and damage the load.